Phonecall
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: America and England. Telephone sexytimes. M for a reason, Yaoi, don't like then don't read. Reposted, my apologies for those of you who faved/reviewed this fic on my old account. xoxo


~REPOSTED~

my apologies to those of you who had favourited/reviewed this story on my old account. thank you though, your reviews made my day. much love. ^^

...

_holy sheeeeeeeet…_

_I was all like 'amnesia the dark descent eh? Pfft… whatever.'_

_And now im all like 'oh god MAKE IT STOP! TT^TT'_

_Dumb idea #783 on the list of dumb shit I have done in my life. Right after wathicng two girls one cup._

_Now I need to write yaoi. Good distraction, yes?_

…

"It's strange, al."

"Shh… its okay. Just trust me."

"…"

"Relax. Are you relaxed?"

"mmm."

_It was strange. Too strange. My hand trembled in anticipation._

"Where are you?"

"I'm… in bed. Alone."

"Anyone home?"

"No."

"Okay good."

"… Al?"

"mm?"

"What about you? Where are you?"

"I'm at home too. In my room in the little armchair by the window. You know the one?"

"The one where you can see the field?"

"You betcha. Its pretty tonight. The moon is out."

_I sighed and closed my eyes. I could picture the scene well._

"Oh… well, its early morning here. The moon is still out too, but just."

"Can you see the sunrise out your window?"

"mm. Yes. I will in about half an hour."

"Good, when we are done, you can tell me about it, okay?"

"Okay."

_Any time now, it would begin._

"…"

"… Al?"

"Yeah."

"What are you dong?"

"Just looking. Thinking. About you."

"… oh."

"What? Did that make you blush?"

"… a little."

"Heh, well, I was just looking at the field. The maize is tall now, and fresh and green. In the light, it's the same green as your eyes."

"… you're comparing me to corn?"

"Would you rather I compared you to something else?"

"… Corn is fine."

"Good. I like corn. Its sweet and juicy, and best hot."

"… oh."

"…oh?"

"… Al, what are you doing now?"

_Who knew I would lead? Oh well. Maybe I was a little curious. Just a bit._

"Right now? I'm undoing my jeans. Slowly. And I'm still looking out the window. The stars are coning out. Take of your shirt for me, yeah?"

"mmm… okay. I'm doing t now."

"Top button?"

"Done."

"Second button?"

"Open."

"Last few?"

"… my shirts off Alfred."

"Good…"

"…"¨

_From this point on, logical thought means nothing_.

"I want to see you Arthur."

"…"

"I want to touch you. Would you let me touch you?"

"… Of course."

"Can I run my hands down your chest and touch your sides? I want to feel your skin curving over your waist. I love the way it sweeps together there, like an hourglass."

"Of course you can."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels… good. Warm. It's a nice feeling. But a little nervous."

"I am nervous. Are my hands shaking?"

"Yes."

"I've unbuttoned my own shirt now, Arthur. And my jeans too are pulled off. Will you take off my underwear?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"m… my hands. I run them up your thighs."

"mmmm…. Yes. They are so soft Arthur."

"I'm rubbing between your legs, caressing the skin there with my fingertips. Something in your underwear is beginning to twitch."

"That's my dick, Arthur, you're making me so hard. I can't take it, thinking that I'm the only one enjoying this. I'm kissing your neck. All over your neck and throat. I run my tongue along your jaw and flick it at the point your ear meets your neck. Does it feel good?"

"ngh… yes…"

"My tongue traces your earlobe, and one of my hands slides up your chest to your left nipple."

"It's stiff Al, it's like a little stone."

"I rub it softly around the edge, savouring the feeling of firm flesh nudging the tip of my thumb."

"You're teasing me, Al. my hand between your legs is shifting, I'm touching you hipbones now, caressing the slide of your tummy downward and beneath the band of your underwear. You're warm and twitching in my hand."

"Ah… Arthur. It feels good. Touch me more."

"Not until you go down, Alfred."

"Oh god… okay. Okay I'm going down. I'm kissing your face again, and working my way to your neck. Your breath is shaky, I love hearing it rattle in your chest as I sink lower, fluttering my tongue over the very tip of your erect nipples, pressing flat trails of saliva down your stomach, over softly pronounced abs and further, to the belt of your pants. It's heavy, but I unbuckle it with clumsy fingers, and slide your pants off."

"I'm not wearing underwear, Alfred."

"God that is beautiful. You are beautiful. You spread your legs for me, like a little whore, and I drop my head between them. I breathe on the head of your erection, dark and proud and gorgeous. Precum flows from the slit and I trace it with my finger."

"The hand that is holding your dick shifts a little, a small stroke of encouragement. Keep going…"

"I push back your foreskin a bit, and let the tip of my tongue tease the exposed head. Flat long licks, I rub gently and begin kneading your balls, running my tongue under the crown at the end of your erection."

"Ah… oh Alfred…"

"Can you feel it Arthur?

"mm… yes. I'm here for you, Alfred, touching myself and imagining its you… I want your mouth on me."

"How much? What will you do, Arthur? How do you want to tempt me?"

"I'll push you down; you're lying flat on the floor and looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. My hand is on your chest, holding you down…"

"You have a heavy grip…"

"I shimmy up your body, taking off your glasses slowly and putting them on myself. I straddle your face and cradle your head between my legs. I can feel your hair on my thighs, an your breath… it's irregular and exciting."

"Do you want me to eat you up Arthur? What shall I do first? Shall I suck your balls, run my tongue over them and nibble gently? Or would you rather I opened wide and devoured your length?"

"Neither, Al. I want your tongue tracing the cleave of my ass, I want you licking me up and down and pressing deep inside. The feeling of having your tounge swirl inside of me drives me mad. Wet me all up for you, an make me ready to accept your body."

"Heh, I can picture you right now Arthur, you have your legs spread so wide your toes are poking over either side of the mattress, and your hand is tucked inside your boxers. Your fingers are pressing inside you, aren't they? How many you got, hm?"

"Two…"

"Maybe you should take them out so you can start repaying the favour."

"Maybe…"

"Shall I do it myself? Do you want me to please myself so you can finger your ass?"

"nnn… if you will let me watch…"

"Of course you can watch… shall I tell you all about it Arthur? About how I'm opening my legs and caressing my inner thighs, or about how I'm beginning to stroke, beginning to tug ever so softly on my dick and squeeze my balls? Tell me what you want me to do…"

"I want you to… I want you to imagine me, I'm there, okay, and I'm bending down at the waist to take you in my mouth. I kiss you at the base of your cock and rub my tongue all the way back up… you taste good you know…"

"Wetting me, are you? Have you got plans for my dick Arthur?"

"I want it inside me…"

"Then lie down and open wide, because I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Ah… Alfred."

"I'm on top of you now, Arthur. Can you feel me? Am I heavy?"

"You feel good, al."

"I'm glad to hear it. I want to kiss you right now Arthur. Did you know that? I want to kiss your lips and your nose and your jaw line. I want to kiss your eyebrows and your hair, I want to lick all over your neck and suck your tongue hard."

"mmm…"

"My hands are skating your chest and waist. I press my fingers into your flesh and rub in deep, slow circles."

"Ah… Al, Al you'll bruise me…"

"Good. I want to. I'm sucking on your collarbone now, biting and teasing."

"m-my fingers. I knot them in your hair and-"  
>"Your body arches against mine…"<p>

"Yes…"

"I'm stroking your inner thighs now. My fingers, my hips press forward and I nudge into you…"

"Yes, Alfred yes…"

"Your breathing is so heavy Arthur, you sound so fucking hot."

"I-I can't breathe… I can't… I-"

"God Arthur you're so hot inside…"

"nngh…"

"I'm going in, deeper, slowly…"

"ahhhh… mmm… I-fuck Al."

"mmm. I'm in you, and I kiss your neck, waiting for you. Can I move?"

"Yes al, yes. Please al… oh god. Oh god al… AL!"

"mmm… I heard that Arthur… you getting a little carried away there?"

"ngh."

"Did you cum? Already?"

"… Yes."

"Go on then. Tell me about it, how do you look right now?"

"… I'm still on the bed. On my back. My legs are bent and spread wide."

"Are your fingers still in there?"

"mmm. Yes."

"Then listen closely, and do as I tell. Slide them in further, until they are as far in as they can go. Can you do that?"

"Hah… yes."

"Okay. Now, feel around. Hook your fingers and find your good spot. Have you got it?"

"h-hang on I- ugh, yes."

"Rub it softly. In little circles. And say my name in time. I want to hear you, all breathless. Pretend it's my fingers inside of you, caressing and pressing and fingering. Call out to me like a desperate slut."

"Yes… oh god yes Alfred…"

"Go on. More."

"hngh… al. Alfred. Alfred. A-Alfeddddd…"

"…"

"Hah… al, keep talking, I want to hear your voice."

"Keep talking? What shall I say?"

"a-anything… I just w-want to hear… god. Oh god!"

"It feels good right? I tried it out on myself first. Hey, I never told you that, did I? That sometimes when I think of you I finger myself? Sometimes I use other things. Turns out that every now and then, I like a little change. Maybe next time, you can go inside of me."

"Ah! Yesssss… fuck yes!"

"You like that, Arthur? You are such a pervert… lucky I like perverts."

"y-you're the pervert."  
>"I know… I'm sat here fingering my ass right now too. Massaging the very rim and pretending it's your fingers… I love it. I want to feel myself wetted by your come, the flood of your release pouring out of my body and staining my sheets. It's not enough. My fingers aren't enough…"<br>"Fuck al…"

"Wow, Arthur, are you crying? Shit that's sexy. You hungry little bitch. It's okay. I'm hungry too. I'm hungry for you. How are you going, by the way? Still rubbing?"

"y-yes!"

"How are you rubbing?"

"I-I've still got my good spot. My fingers… pressed there, and I'm playing… feels amazing. Like I can barely-"

"Are you coming?"

"Hah… a-almostttt… ugh!"

"Shall I say something to make you come? Do you think I can get you to orgasm with just one little phrase? I love watching you orgasm, by the way. Your body spasming, your dick issuing ropes of jizz I want all over my goddamned face. One or two hard squirts, dying down to a steady little dribble. So hot…"

"Al…"

"Almost there?"

"ngh…"

"I'm kissing you now then. Our lips seal together and I trace your tongue with my own. My hands are teasing your nipples. You breathe so hard."

"Alfred, I want-"  
>"I know you want, baby. I know."<p>

"d-don't call me that!"

"But it made you go faster, didn't it? Your fingers fucking your ass frantic. You like the way is say that shit, you say you hate America but I know you love it, and everything like it."  
>"s-shut up!"<p>

"It's true. Why else would you ride me so happily? You respond so well to the title cowboy."

"hah… its your voice al. i-its your voice…"

"My accent? Y'all love my southern drawl don' cha?"

"Al don't!"

"well now wha' for? Ya seem to like it good."

"g-god Al stop smiling like that!"

"y'all can't see mah face, I don't know what cha could poss-i-bley be meanin'"

"Ah… al!"

"mhmm?"

"Al… oh god… don't stop talking!"

"Wha's that now?"

"Don't stop, for the love of god don't you DARE stop!"

"Getting' ya off real good huh? Well, I 'spose it wouldn't be very heroic of me to deny a lady her pleasures."

"ugh…"

"Go on then Arthur. Ya know ya wanna."

"nngh…"

"Come now, I'm telling ya."

"FUCK!"

"Come on, keep going. Y'almost theah."

"Fuck al… al… oh Alfred. YES!"

"mm… tha's good. You do it real good."

"…"

"How ya feelin'?"

"You can stop with the stupid accent now, I'm done."

"Well, somebody seems a little embarrassed."

"I said stop it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. On one condition."

"… What?"

"Return the favour now, Arthur."

"Yes. Right. Okay, of course… Um, are you touching yourself still?"

"God, calm down, not so flustered. When you act like that its not hot at all."

"Right. Right sorry. I just need to… okay. Okay I'm calm. I'm… I'm kissing your lips."

"You taste like cotton candy."

"My tongue flirts with yours, my hands are wandering across your big beautiful shoulders. God I love your shoulders Al…"

"Oh?"

"mmm… they are so manly. And your arms, and your chest… I'm working down now, kissing your smooth naked chest. Your nipples are so hard and delicious. I want to attach myself there and stay all day."

"You're stroking my ego so good Arthur."

"I'm stroking your dick to. Rubbing the head with my palm. It's all wet. And you call me a needy slut."

"Hah… you are a n-needy slut. And do you know what sluts do Arthur?"

"Suck dick?"

"So good."

"Well then, I guess that's what I will do. But it's hard you know. it's gotten bigger, I think, since I sucked it last."

"That's cause you've been teasing me. You whore."

"mm… I can barely get it in my mouth. God it's beautiful. I kiss it and suck on the tip, you taste delicious."

"Will you eat my come Arthur?"

"Of course…"

"Good… keep it up."

"mmm… you taste so good Al… so fucking good I cant take it."

"If I jizz on your face will you come again?"

"Probably."  
>"Oh god that's hot…"<p>

"Oh Al… Al my big boy…"

"mmm... ah! Arthur!"

"I just want to lick it all over. So delicious…"

"a-Arthur! Arthur!"  
>"Mmm? Don't you like it al?"<p>

"Arthur I'm coming I- UGH! FUCK!"

_Heavy breathing, the line is otherwise silent._

"… Al?"

"Hah… yeah?"

"That was fast."

"Shut up! Your fault."

"…was it good?"

_My teeth sink into my lower lip. I shift my legs, wet sheets stick to them._

"mm… yeah, it really was. Heh."

"Good."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too, Al."

...

I do not own hetalia or alfred and arthur. regrettably-


End file.
